White Houses - Norway x Reader
by SparkKnight2
Summary: You are leaving the place you've lernt to call home. All of the memories are coming to your mind... (other nordics too)


Part 1 - Thanks for the memories

You felt tears threaten to come from your eyes as you saw them fade into the distance, Then once our rented car turned to the concrete road the bumping of the gravel road left with along with your friends. You turned to face forward and warm tears started to come from your eyes. Why couldn't my dad just find another job here? I don't want to leave. Your heart ached and you quietly sobbed on thinking of never coming here again. Then my mind brought up what Lukas said to me before you left. "Remember the good times, please. I don't want you to be sad..." You sniffled and tried hard to remember the good times, like when you first came to this place. You smiled as you played the story though your head. Yes, I remember like it was yesterday.

You parents opened the car door and you placed your feet onto the gravel path that lead to your new home. You were only 11 when you moved from your old house to here and since you didn't really have much friends back at your old house you didn't care as much, actually you really wanted to come to a new place. You gazed upon your new home, it was a small white house, just like the neighbourhood around it. You wondered who was dumb enough to make a neighbourhood of only white houses, but you just shrugged and ran to the stairs leading to the front door.

Once you entered the building you ran around and looked at all of the clear and warm rooms in the house with excitement. Then you went up stairs were there was a bathroom, a spare room and lastly your bedroom. When you entered your room your eyes widened, it was perfect. It was normal size and had wood flooring that went though the whole house and it had light blue walls with a window overlooking the front of your house and drive way. You held your head agents the window when you mother came in. "You like it honey?" she said sweetly and you turned and nodded. "It's awesome!" You yelled running around the open room with joy. Your mom giggled and then you turned to her. "Mom, can I explore around here?" you asked her with eagerness. She smiled "Sure, just don't go to far." Then you started to make your way down stairs "Thanks mom!" you yelled back as you finished getting down the stairs and ran out the front door.

As you stepped outside of your house you looked around to see the area. Your house was at the edge of a forest so you decided to walk down one of the small trails that went into the pine forest. You could hear wild birds singing in the summer air. The small dirt trail moved along the land. You loved nature, there was many kinds of bushes and ferns. "How far dose this trail go?" you asked yourself as you quickened your pace. Then the trail came to a clearing and then there was a small bungalow, it was colourful and run down. The white doors to the house were open and slanted, it looked abandoned. Behind the building was a fair size lake. "I didn't know there were places like this..." you said as you walked up to the house. You walked into the entrance of the house and looked around, it was rundown, but it was still in good condition for the most part. Then you herd a voice.

"Who goes there!" a young mans voice said. You froze. Then you herd steps coming closer to you, you started to slowly walk back when a boy that didn't look much younger then you came from behind a wall. You stopped, he had spiky hair and was wearing some sort of pirate outfit. "Surrender there young lady, or I'll kill you wile you stand." He said wile he held up a stick that imitated a sword. "Huh?!" you said, not sure what to do. Then another boy came out, he had blond hair and was also wearing a pirate outfit. He waked the other boy in the head with his stick. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" the other boy said and you giggled quietly. "Can't you see your scaring her? geez..." He sighed and faced you. "Hi I am Lukas and this is Mathias. You must be new here." You nodded. "Yep we just moved here, I am _." You said holding out your hand, he took it shyly and then your hands separated. Then Lukas said "How do you like-" "Hey! hey! I got a- Oof!" Lukas punched Mathias in the stomach. "Stop interrupting me!" Lukas said, but Mathias ignored him. "You should join us!" Lukas sighed and Mathias grabbed your hand and lead you into another room.

Once you entered a room that looked like what used to be a living room, it had a old fire place and several holes in the floor. Then Mathias brought you out the back door, which was torn off. Then you gazed upon a large cardboard box not to far from the lake. Then he released your hand and jumped into the box like it was a ship. You turned around to see Lukas walking up to you. "Idiot, get out of the box." He said slightly ticked off. Mathias gave him the 'really?' look and you giggled, causing Lukas and Mathias to look at you. Then you stopped. "Did something funny happen?" Lukas asked with a confused look on his face. "No, you guys are just funny." you said with a bright smile. A light tint of pink came onto Lukas's cheeks. "Lukas come on!" He said, snapping Lukas out of what ever he was in. "Meh..." he said and walked up to the box and got in. "Ok _, Your a mermaid ok?" Mathias said, you gave him a pouting face. "Why do I have to be a mermaid?" you asked. "Because you are a girl!" he said and then Lukas waked him with his stick again. You giggled and then got an idea. "Okay! I'm a mermaid, but you have to catch me first!" you said as you ran towards the front of the house and they both chased after you.

"_?" Your mom said, snapping you out of your memories. "What?" you asked. "We are at the air port." she said with sympathy. You nodded, got out of the car and grabbed your suitcase and bag from the back. "Okay, let's go" you said and started to walk towards the building. The concrete was a dark gray, due to the rain last night. you looked around the industrial place with many cars parked and people moving. Your dad opened the door for you and you just went in, he knew you weren't happy about the move and he must have been trying to let you cool off, you didn't blame your dad though, he had to move after being laid off and being able to find work here. You placed your suitcase o the round about moving thing and fallowed your parents wile they got there tickets approved and walked up to the large jet plane.

Your eyes widened as you saw the huge white plane, sure you have been on a plane once when you went on vacation, but it wasn't this big. You walked up the stairs and walked down the narrow passage along the rows of seats. The seats were in rows of twos, so both of your parents took there seats and you sat alone in front of them. You hoped that a pervert or some weirdo wasn't going to sit next to you, but by your luck you probably would. You sat in the seat and gazed out of the window. Then a boy not much older then you sat down next to you. You quickly exchange glances and then you look down feeling your heart beat quicken under the awkward moment. He had light brown hair with a strange curl forming a loop, he wore glasses and carried a small polar bear with him. Looks like I got a weirdo... you thought, at least he seemed ok... Then the door closed and a women came to the front and displayed safety and emergence stuff. You didn't really pay attention, instead you looked out the window as the airplane started it's engines and started gaining velocity. As you saw the ground run away from your grasp you felt your heart sink. Now there is no going back. You sighed and pulled to your iPod from your pocket and played some music. You continued to gaze out the window and you thought about the good times, maybe if you kept thinking good thoughts you would wake up from this dream and be back in the past. Pfff, who am I kidding? I cannot go back, I will have to deal with it sooner or later, but not now... It is to much.


End file.
